overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Sigma Origin Story
Sigma Origin Story is an animated short released on July 22, 2019, the day Sigma was announced. Peek inside the mind of an eccentric astrophysicist who hopes to unlock the secrets of the universe, unaware he’s been turning into a living weapon: Introducing Sigma. Video Transcript Camera begins on Sigma’s whiteboard, where he begins writing equations relating to gravity. He can be seen in a typical lab suit, having a very determined face. His lab, which is primarily blue and orange in color, can be seen behind him. His voice appears to be excited and relaxed in tone. Sigma: “Gravity. Gravity is a harness… my entire career has been devoted to this idea, to this moment. Decades. If the unifying theories are correct, we will soon be able to harness the power of a black hole!” The equations start to violently vibrate on the whiteboard, creating a loud noise, soon followed by Sigma himself vibrating alongside them. Sigma: “Nothing will EVER be the same!” The screen quickly changes to Sigma, now wearing gravity spacesuit equipment, in a new anti-gravity lab, with space seen behind him and things floating around him, including damaged equipment, supposedly on some sort of space station. Sigma, who appears absolutely terrified, is heavily distorted, with two of him surrounding a black hole in the middle of the room, which is violently reacting upon the surrounding area. As it does this, golden rays of light surround the black hole. The loud noise from before is even louder now, being omitted by the black hole. Sigma: “WHYYYYYYY!?!? THIS IS WRONG! THE FIELD IS FADING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” The screen quickly changes to Sigma, now strapped down in a medical carrier going down a laboratory hall, in an orange jumpsuit with “Subject: Sigma” written on it. He appears to be heavily distressed, heavily breathing and looking around in nervousness. A strange melody is beginning to play in the background. His voice has also heightened in tone and has a nervous tone to it. Sigma: “W-what happened? Where am I? Why am I being imprisoned?” Sigma’s head begins to very violently shake as a rumbling noise occurs in the background. His voice also deepens in tone, sounding enraged. Suit Sigma: “RELEASE ME!!!” The screen quickly changes to Sigma, who is now standing in a suit of green and white armor in some sort of disaster site. Rubble of buildings can be seen floating around and behind him. He appears absolutely enraged and psychotic staring at the camera, with his hands being raised upward, as if he is actually controlling the levitation of the debris. Pieces of his armor are also in the air. The rumbling gets louder. The screen quickly changes back to Sigma’s imprisoned state, with the melody now playing even louder than before. The equations he had written on the whiteboard now begin to appear on the screen. His finger also appears to be twitching. Sigma: “What is that melody?” The equations and Sigma begin to vibrate just like during the black hole scene. The black hole’s sound effects begin to play too. Sigma: “Hold it together. Hold it together.” Sigma heavily distorts, with three copies of him being scene in front of the viewer. Sigma: “Hold it together!” Sigma: “Hold it together!” Sigma: “Hold it together!” The camera now cuts back to Sigma while he is in front of the black hole, with the background being Sigma while he is strapped down. Sigma: “Density! Mass! Momentum! It is too-“ Camera cuts to Sigma, who is seen sitting in the laboratory that he was in. The markers he was using to write on the whiteboard are now floating beside him, occasionally shaking. Sigma: “It’s too much to hold on to.” Background Whispering: Backwards “This harness...” Camera cuts to Sigma, who is now in the Anti-gravity lab. All the debris around him can be seen floating. The black hole is once again in front of him, but he is not distorted by it. Sigma: “I will bring you a new understanding of the univ-“ Camera cuts to Sigma, now standing in the Anti-Gravity lab. Sigma: “VIOLENCE!” Lights begin flashing red around Sigma. Camera then cuts to Sigma laying in his bed, as he slowly rises up. Lights are flashing red around him. Gunshots can be heard all around in the background, notably from Reaper's shotguns and Widowmaker's sniper rifle. Sigma, for a half of a second, disappears from view before returning with a smirk on his face. There is a heavy distortion sound. Sigma: “THE UNIVERSE IS SINGING TO MEEEE!!!” Camera cuts to Sigma laying in his bed. His smirk has disappeared. The background of the lab floor is spinning around him, as an ear ringing sound is playing in the background. It gets louder as the tiles and his bed beneath him fall, revealing a universe background. Sigma: “WHAT IS THAT MELODY!?!?!” The ringing stops, leaving Sigma floating in space, with it rotating behind him. Sigma: “Freedom.” The black hole forms in front of Sigma as the bed and floor rise back up. Subject Sigma: “Imprisonment.” The background stops spinning. Background Whispering: Backwards “Hold it together.” Sigma: “It’s all an illusion.” The screen quickly changes to black. The melody and a loud vibrating sound start playing. Sigma: “Gravity is a harness.” The screen quickly jumps to a view of the original lab, with Sigma holding the black hole in his hand. The screen then jumps to Sigma, with the black hole now being in his other hand and now having an electric purple aura, surrounded by the rubble. Sigma: “I have harnessed the harness.” The screen jumps to in front of him to show his full form. The black holes have also now become encased in dodecahedron-style cases, and there are now two of them. The members of Talon then appear around him. Reaper and Doomfist are in front of him, while Widowmaker, Moira, and Sombra appear behind him. Background Whispering: “Hold it together. Hold it together. Hold it together.” Sigma: Backwards “RELEASE ME!” Screen fades to black before displaying the Overwatch logo. The origin story ends. Category:Animated Shorts Category:Origin Story videos